


Love Bite

by destinedtohope



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fíli is a Little Shit, Implied Bagginshield, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Thorin Is Not Amused, bagginshield, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtohope/pseuds/destinedtohope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the Durin family's reaction to the love bites Kíli left on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bite

Today I rose early, waking to the sweet chirping of the birds and fresh rays of sunlight that streamed through the window to mine and Kíli’s room in the Erebor. It was no secret that my soon-to-be husband did not share the same enthusiasm about mornings as I did for he preferred to spend them fast asleep, leaving me with a little pocket of quiet to begin the day with.

Today however, there was a meeting between the Durin family and Dain and his officials to discuss the many issues that accompanied the reclaiming of Erebor. As a future member of said family, my presence too was required.

Slipping out of Kíli’s arms, I began my morning ablutions. After a night of ‘rigorous romping’ as Fíli so often teased, I was looking forward to my morning routine. As I finished washing my face, I noticed a collection of reddish-purple marks on my neck and shoulders in the mirror above the wash basin. After puzzling over these for a moment, realisation dawned on me.

‘KÍLI SON OF DÍS BRING YOUR ROYAL SELF HERE IMMEDIATELY’ I bellowed in a voice that could have woken the entire mountain.

With a satisfying series of thumps, my dark haired fiancé appeared in the doorway.

‘What is it ghivashelê?’ he asked, suppressing a yawn.

‘None of this ghivashelê business now. What is the meaning of this?’ I demanded, pointing at my neck.

After a moment, Kíli’s lips curved into a wicked smile.

‘Why my love, don’t you know what those are?’ His tone was smug.

I rested my hands firmly on my hips. ‘Of course I know what they are. But did you have to make so many of them? How on earth an I going to wear that dress now?’ I gestured to the off shoulder gown I was to be wearing this day. ‘They’re going to be on display for the entire mountain to see.'

‘Then let them,’ he replied, mischief rife in his voice. ‘Then everyone will know that I have claimed you as mine.'

‘Are you insane?’ I whirled back to the mirror, trying in vain to scrub away at my neck though I only succeeded in making it worse.

‘Perhaps…’ Kíli drawled, coming up behind me and nuzzling my neck softly. I shivered as he ran his hands up and down my arms, hyper aware of the effect he had on me.

‘But if you would prefer it, I could cease from all such activities in the future?’ He whispered against my skin, peppering my neck and hair with light kisses.

‘Oh I think we both know that wouldn’t do.’ I turned to see his grinning face, my exasperation evaporating as I kissed him deeply. Kíli’s smile was contagious.

‘Now finish getting ready and we’ll see what we can do.'

* * *

After donning the dress, I sat before the mirror as Kíli brushed and styled my long hair, a task that I knew he secretly relished. After he pronounced ‘All Done!’ I had one small braid from either side of my head that joined in the middle at the back, perfectly accentuating my courting braids. The rest of my hair hung in natural waves covering most of the love bites.

‘Why amrâlimê, I would have never known you to be so skilled at this,’ I exclaimed in admiration. His hair was hardly an indication as most days, he allowed it to hang wildly around his face, save for the courting braids.

‘Well off you go now,’ he shooed me away, adopting a mock tone of authority. ‘We are to have breakfast with my mother and uncle to prepare for the meeting today.'

‘I’ll let them know that you’ll be joining them shortly,’ I answered, sneaking a kiss before heading off for the dining room.

 

 

In my hurry to get there, I practically ran into the golden haired prince.

‘Good morning sister,’ Fíli exclaimed joyfully. ‘I trust you slept well?'

Before I could answer, Fíli’s face morphed to hold the same grin that I had seen not too long ago on his brother’s.

‘Or perhaps not?’ His eyes travelled to my neck, where my meticulously arranged hair had escaped its position.

In a panic, I quickly pulled my hair back in place but the damage was done.

‘Must have been one crazy round of rigorous romping. Or was it two? Or perhaps three?’ Fíli waggled his eyebrows at me.

I gave him a friendly hit on the arm before hurrying down the corridor. ‘Oh shut up. Come on, we’re already late.'

The walk to the breakfast table was mercifully short, though Fíli eagerly used this time to make as many smart remarks as possible.

‘Does my brother have the same collection or are his entirely different?’ He asked mischievously as we moved to sit down. I was about to give him a less than friendly hit him when a deep voice stopped my action.

‘Collection? What is this collection you speak of, Fíli?’ Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain bore a frown on his face as he paused his breakfast to regard his heir.

‘Oh it is a marvellous collection, Uncle!’ the golden prince proclaimed after casting me an evil wink, obviously not intending to make things any easier for me. ‘Though I don’t think I am fully equipped to explain its splendour.'

At Fíli’s gesture, Thorin’s stern gaze was focused on me. ‘What does he speak of? Is something the matter with my nephew?'

My hand went immediately to my neck and I could feel myself blushing. The last thing I wanted was for the king to disapprove of mine and Kíli’s relationship. Knowing that Thorin expected an answer, I struggled to think of a plausible answer.

Thankfully however, I was saved by Bilbo whom I had not noticed was sitting beside the king. The little hobbit seemed to be more observant than his consort and moved to distract the him.

‘Come now Thorin. Surely there are other things that require your attention. What does some ‘collection’ compare to that?'

For a moment, it seemed to work and I shot Bilbo a grateful look.

‘It matters,’ Thorin declared, finally. ‘Given that my nephew has yet to make an appearance today, I want to know.’ He gave me a questioning look.

I had just resigned myself to tell the truth when another voice chimed in.

‘Why, since when am I one of the last to come to the table?’ Lady Dís’s questioning gaze swept over all of us and noticing that everyone had been staring at me, turned her intelligent eyes on me, understanding my predicament immediately in a way that all mothers are mysteriously able to. ‘Why Y/N, you must come with me after breakfast for some ointment for those bruises. I understand you acquired them whilst moving all our book collections in the library with me yesterday.’

Before I could make a sound, she flawlessly continued changing the subject to the day’s affairs. Thorin seemed satisfied with this answer and moved to converse with his sister about the day’s activities while Bilbo held regarded me with a quizzical look and Fíli with amusement.

 _Princes or not. I was so gonna kill both brothers later.._.

The meal concluded shortly after Kíli’s appearance and I followed Dís back to her quarters where she wordlessly handed me a jar of ointment to cover the marks. Though she said nothing, her expression spoke volumes.

* * *

The rest of the day progressed on normally and the meeting with Daín produced a number beneficial ideas. At its conclusion, I found myself searching for my fiancé in vain. In fact, I only saw him before the evening meal when we both returned to our room to refresh ourselves.

‘Kee where have you been?’ I exclaimed as he entered our bedroom. ‘And what have you been doing?’ I asked, taking in his sweaty, dishevelled appearance.

‘In the training room. After the meeting, my uncle thought it best for Fee and I to begin training again for we have neglected our weapons in the last couple of weeks.’

‘Hmm and how was that?’ I asked absently, restyling my hair.

‘Oh you know… it was fine… um until the sword fight,’ Kíli’s voice began oddly hesitant. A frown creased my features. This was strange for he would usually relay the events to me with great enthusiasm.

‘So? I thought that was your favourite part?’ I had turned now to cast a suspicious look at the shame-faced dwarf. Somehow I knew I wasn’t going to like this.

‘Well I think the entire mountain knows about our activities last night...'

My eyes shot open in astonishment. ‘B-but how? I have been so careful to hide my neck and your mother gave me this ointment that would..’ I trailed off, confused as I ran through in my mind all potential actions that would have caused this.

Thinking that I was waiting for an explanation, Kíli continued on more hesitant than before.

‘Its not you. Just that we normally spar shirtless, Fíli and I, and our training often attracts a large crowd. And I guess all of them saw.’ He was really dragging this out. I was beginning to get impatient.

'Saw what Kíli? You are being so annoyingly cryptic today!' I snapped.

He regarded me for a moment before showing me his bare back, sighing in defeat.

My mouth fell open of its own accord.

Dozens of long scratches ran up and down his back.

Only one creature could have made those marks.

_Me._

Kíli turned around. ‘So you can imagine the field day Fíli is having at the moment.. And the rest of Erebor for that matter.'

From his face, I could tell that he'd had to bear the brunt of the teasing from the dwarves who were relentless in their mirth. Deciding that he’d suffered enough, I slowly walked up to him with a deadpan expression, enjoying the anxious look on his face. With my mouth next to his ear, I whispered ever so softly.

‘But if you would prefer it, I could cease from all such activities in the future?'

Kíli’s face split into a wide grin.

‘Oh I think we both know that wouldn’t do.’ He murmured against my lips.


End file.
